Kaname's beautiful rose Kaname lemon
by miss89
Summary: Yue is guardian along with Yuki and Zero. But her job give her more than enemies - a close relationship with the pureblood, Kaname Kuran


**From the author:** This one shot was requested by Tomoyo-Sanako on Quizilla.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own either Vampire Knight or this OC! But I do own this story, so don't like it, don't read it!

* * *

The school bell just rang out for winters' holiday and the girl named Sanako rushed to her room to pack her stuff. Her boyfriend, the pureblood vampire, Kaname Kuran, had invited her to stay over at his in the holiday, and she simply couldn't say no.

- "Sanako-chan, why the rush?" her classmate Yuki asked her friend.

- "I'm going with Kaname on holiday" she stated with a big smile.

- "Oh.. I see" Yuki muttered. Just like Sanako, Yuki also did have a crush on the Kuran, but ever really showed it. When Kaname chose Sanako to be his lover, Yuki tried to avoid her for a time, which wasn't very easy because they were classmates. The dark haired quickly got packed before slipping of her black school uniform and put on her normal clothes. She looked at herself in the mirror. _/It's gonna be weird seeing Kaname-sama in his normal clothes/_ she thought to herself. They had only been dating for about three months, and he already invites her to stay with him for a whole week. She was all excited.

- "Have a nice holiday" she smiled at Yuki before rushing outside scanning the area for her boyfriend. She dropped her bag on the ground leaning against the wall with her hands behind her back. While standing there she saw the night class leave their dorm. Her eyes looked for Kaname, but didn't see him anywhere.

- "Kaname-sama will be right there" Ichijo smiled at her. Smiling Sanako nodded and looked after the night class get into cars that were taking them home. It seemed like an eternity before a figure appeared behind her lying it hands on her shoulders.

- "Sanako" a male voice spoke making the brunette slightly jump and turn around.

- "Kaname-senpai" she smiled and wrapped her arms around him hugging him.

- "Please, don't call me senpai" he stated hugging her back before placing a kiss on her forehead. She smiled to herself and he led her to the car that should take them to his mansion. She grabbed her bag and walked behind him all the way. Once in the car she snuggled up to him. He looked even more handsome than usual in his normal wear. The ride took about an hour and she was half asleep when Kaname gently shook her.

- "We're here" he said in a soft voice. Sanako nodded her head and got out of the car with him. Grabbing her luggage she walked with him inside. It was pretty dark but the candles lighten it all up, making a sort of romantic atmosphere.

After dropping the bags in the bedroom and a nice dinner Kaname suddenly got up.

- "There's something I would like to show you" he said and grabbed her hand. Curious about what he wanted to show her.

- "What is it?" she asked curious and grabbed his hand back as they walked through the house and outside. It was pretty dark since it was after twilight. She had never been afraid of him not even for the fact that he was a vampire. She loved him and trusted him like she would trust a human. Sure she was hell curious about why he chose her to be his lover, and not a vampire like himself. He never answered that.

- "Kaname?" she asked as they walked through the grass.

- "Yes?" he asked back glancing at her over his shoulder.

- "Where we going?" the girl asked slightly nervous. Suddenly he stopped and pulled her slightly forward and her eyes widened. They stood in the middle of the biggest rose garden she ever seen.

- "Is this...." she stuttered.

- "Roses? Yes it is.. blood red roses" he smiled and picked one and handed it to her. A blush spread across her cheeks. It was beautiful and the smell was definitely amazing. Holding the rose close to her chest she followed him around. But her eyes were locked on the rose in her hands and its' smell.

- "What are you thinking about, Sanako?" he suddenly questioned from her. She snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at him and into his dark eyes. There was a sudden sparkle in them.

- "Nothing" she smiled and tipped her toes to peck his cheek. He then took her hands in his and looked into her brown eyes.

- "You know I chose you?" he asked.

- "Because you love me?" she half questioned back.

- "I do" he smiled and leaned closer placing his soft lips on top of hers and his arms wrapped around her figure. Her hands slowly wondered around his neck returning the kiss.

* * *

**From the author:** That was my Kaname Kuran one shot. I hope you liked it ^_^

**Feel free to leave a review ^_^**


End file.
